


Rest

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc isn't feeling well.





	Rest

“You just can’t stay out of my sickbay, can you?” Beverly was looking down at the occupant with a grin on her face.

“I’m just here for your stunning bedside manner.” 

“And because Will practically ordered you off the bridge.” Jean-Luc opened his mouth to respond and let out a loud sneeze instead, raising his upper body off the biobed from the force. Beverly rested a hand on his chest and gently lowered him back onto the bed. “Other than sneezing, anything else?”

“I’m hot.” Beverly smirked.

“That’s being quite self-centered, isn’t it?” Jean-Luc tried to smirk back, but another sneeze came out. Beverly immediately placed a hand on his forehead and he managed the smirk. 

“Is that your official way of checking if I have a fever?” 

“I could use a rectal thermometer if you’d like.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Beverly arched an eyebrow as if to challenge him and pulled out her tricordrer to scan him.

“Ok, so sneezing, a possible fever...and it looks like you have a few muscle aches.” 

“I’m fine.” Beverly rested her hands on her hips.

“_Jean-Luc._”

“Alright, fine. My back feels a little sore and it goes up into my neck and shoulders.” Beverly pursed her lips.

“Hmm. Roll over.” 

“You’re not _really _going to use a rectal thermometer, are you?” Beverly snorted.

“No. But I need to scan your back.” Jean-Luc shifted onto his back and Beverly noticed his face went a little green. “Nausea?”

“A little.”

“Well,” Beverly quipped. “You’re not pregnant.”

“Funny.” Beverly held up her hands.

“Hey, it’s possible in some species.” She moved her hands to his neck and began feeling around. Jean-Luc groaned. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No. It felt good. What are you doing?” 

“Checking to see if you lymph nodes are swollen.” 

“Oh. Are they?”

“Yes.” Beverly moved her hands to the zip on the back of Jean-Luc’s uniform and unzipped it. “ You sound congested too. Take off your top.” 

“I would comment about you wanting me naked, but I think I’m too ill to do anything about it anyway.” Beverly stifled her snort. 

“Quite.” She moved away from the bio bed towards the cabinets lining the wall of the examination room and rummaged in one until she found the jar she wanted. She returned to the biobed and took a moment to admire Jean-Luc’s broad back. He really was handsome, even while ill lying on her biobed. She grabbed a stethoscope off the counter. “Good thing I keep these around. Sorry, it’ll be cold.” Beverly had Jean-Luc deeply breathe a few times before she removed the stethoscope from her ears. 

“Why couldn’t you just scan my lungs?” 

“I did, but sometimes it helps to hear them, too.” Jean-Luc turned onto his side. 

“Doctor, will I live?” Beverly smiled.

“You will. Believe it or not, you have the common flu.” 

“The flu? But I thought protection from that was part of the broad inoculations we get every year and it’s been mostly eradicated?” Beverly nodded. 

“It has, but sometimes unknown strains are discovered, or if your immune system was already taxed – say, from the stress of being a starship captain – these things can sneak in. You’ll just have to let it take its course. I’m removing you from Bridge duty for at least a week.”

“A week! Beverly!” Beverly arched an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to make it two?” Jean-Luc grumbled and reached for his top again.

“No. Can I put this back on?” Beverly nodded. 

“You can. Oh, do you want me to put this salve on your back and chest first? It’ll help you breathe better and help to keep you from coughing.” Jean-Luc eyed the small jar dubiously.

“Is this one of those herbal things?” Beverly put her hands on her hips.

“Is that a problem?” Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“Of course not. I just wondered.” Beverly smiled and passed him the small jar. 

“It’s one of Nana’s old remedies but it really does work better than a modern hypo. A long hot bath or steamy shower, some salve, hot tea with lemon and honey, chicken soup, and plenty of _rest_.” Jean-Luc turned the jar over in his hands, unscrewed the cap and took a whiff. The scent of the salve made his eyes water and he quickly screwed it shut.

“Bit strong. I’m not sure I want to walk through the corridors smelling like Great-Aunt Cecilia.” Beverly snorted.

“Fine. I’ll stop by your quarters and help you later....but you _better_ be in your pyjamas and in that bed when I get there or so help me....” Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows, but let out a cough.

“Hardly the romantic liaison it sounds like it would be.” Beverly shook her head at him with a grin and patted his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

###

Beverly used her access codes to enter Jean-Luc’s quarters and smiled when she found the outer rooms dim and soft snores coming from his bedroom. She quietly removed her boots by the door and carefully put her medical case on the table. Remnants of Jean-Luc’s attempt at a meal were on the low table – an empty cup of tea and a half-full bowl of soup. Beverly smiled and deposited the crockery in the reclimator. His uniform was crumpled on the floor and Beverly picked it up and folded it over the back of the chair near his bed and looked down at him. He was shirtless and Beverly wondered if he had just stripped down to his boxers and got into bed instead of putting on pyjamas first. She rifled through his dresser drawers and found a pair of pyjamas to borrow and quickly changed. She slid into the bed next to him and he rolled over to clasp her close, the heat of his fever radiating off of him. Jean-Luc’s eyes were open, but heavy.

“Hi,” he placed a kiss against her neck.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jean-Luc tried to smile, but he wound up coughing instead and frowned.

“If I said better, I’d be lying.” He punctuated his words by turning away to sneeze. She smirked.

“Want me to put the salve on?” He nodded and rolled back over onto his stomach. “Where did you put it?” 

“It’s in the bathroom.” Beverly nodded and returned with the salve jar, her tricorder, and a hypospray. He glanced at her attire. “Made yourself comfortable, I see.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Beverly was busy scanning him and adjusting the hypospray. “Ok, I can give you a little bit of pain relief that will also help reduce the fever and add in something to help you sleep. The salve should help with the congestion. I wish I could just give you a magic hypospay to make it all better, but it’s just one of those illnesses you can only mask the symptoms and not actually cure with medicine.” 

“I understand.” Beverly peeled back the covers and looked at his back. She gave it a gentle stroke and he shivered. 

“Cold?”

“I’m alright.” Beverly nodded, though he couldn’t see her and dipped her fingers into the salve. When her hands touched Jean-Luc’s back, he gasped and stiffened.

“Are you ok?”

“It’s cold but warming up and your hands feel good. Please don’t stop.” She grinned and continued to give him a back massage with the camphor and camomile scented salve until she felt him relax and fall back asleep. She covered him with the blanket and washed her hands in the bathroom before she joined him under the covers. She pressed the hypospray to his neck and pressed a soft kiss over the spot. 

“Goodnight, Jean-Luc,” she whispered.


End file.
